Resident Evil: Crucible
by Kharnage
Summary: Resident Evil side story about a seventeen year old survivor in Raccoon city.


Alrighty, this is my first story under the pen name Kharn, I previously used Evil Ben for stupid "comedic" stories, now since I was bored I felt like writing this fan fic. The first chapter was a bit rushed just so I could get it out there, the other chapters will be better and longer. Anyway here it is... Resident Evil: Crucible  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's a cold night sometime in late September of 1998, I lost count of the days after a while, excuse me. I had been there, hiding like a coward. I could hear them outside, wandering around aimlessly, the morons. The sweet sound of rain falling on the roof of that metal shelter had seemingly become deafening sounds of gigantic rocks crashing down from above. In my seventeen years of life I had never been so hungry, yet if I had food infront of me I would not be able to eat it because of the burning images of cannibalism I had been exposed to. This place wreaked of rotten just about everything. An over turned dumpster is where I resided. Just waiting and wondering when I would die. I didn't want to allow myself to go down like this, inside that pitch black cell. Everyonce in a while I would hear something far off, a breaking window, a scream, a moan just about anything. I hadn't heard a living human's voice for quite a while. To pass the time, I'd debate whether it'd be better to have died or be where I was at the time. I often chose death, but I didn't want to be wandering around aimlessly in the search of food after I died, so I kept hiding out.  
  
My life had been a lot better before that. I used to have a life, just as those poor souls out there did too. I was a student at one of Raccoon City's highschools. Not a good student at all. I'd often flunk classes and get in trouble fighting or something stupid. It all looks so childish to me now. I had a family, two brothers, a mom, a dad. I oftened dreamed of getting out of going to school forever and on with my life, I was a 17 year old sophmore, aren't I a winner? It wasn't that I was stupid or anything, it's just I couldn't get work done. I was restless, yet lazy, heh, go figure. I didn't know if any of my family or friends were still alive, I doubted it. The newspapers had reported a string of bizzare murders. The victims had been found ripped apart like they were made a feast to some sick minded individual. The few survivors of the attacks were found in a daze staring off into space drooling and such. Their skin was pale and they would mutter things about being hungry or itchy. I didn't pay much attention to these crimes, in a city like this weird shit happens all of the time. Soon the news had come from being on TV and Newspaper into your life. I remember sometime afterschool with some friends seeing people packing up to leave the city. We'd laugh and call them stupid and such... but were they the stupid ones? After leaving they were the ones sitting all comfortable at home watching Seinfeld with their families, while I was stuck there. After running it over in my mind many times over I had decided to emerge from the living grave and venture out into the city. I always said I wanted to live my life outside of school and now I had the chance. I just had to get out of that god forsaken city first.  
  
I had been stuck in the darkness for such a long time, now it was the time to make my get away. I crawled out from under the dumpster into the rain showers and the dark empty city. My eyes were still focused to the darkness, so everything was still pretty visible. The cold wind made me shudder as I walked out of the alley into the city streets. Immediately I spotted one of the monstrosities at the end of the street standing there it's mouth wide opened staring off into the distance as if in a trance. I scaned the city around me. Another draft passed by and touched the back of my neck making me jump. My heart felt like it was trying to escape from my rib cage. I guess my jumping around alerted the zombie down the street I had mentioned. With a loud moan it started toward me. It's left leg was sort of dragging behind it. I stopped dead in my tracks and stood their frozen staring towards it. As it neared I could tell it was the living corpse of a middle aged woman. She was garbed in a long white (grey now) dress and her hair was pulled back, but there was hair hanging to the sides and some of it ripped right away from the scalp, because of the skin decomposition. It neared me and I still stood frozen in my spot. I had seen many of them before, but this was the first I saw in a while and alone. It got within 10 feet of me when I came to my senses. I did what any right minded unarmed person would do... I took off in the other direction running as fast as I could. I ran untill I got winded. I could hear moaning all around me, but was unphased this time. I just looked out over the dark city, sighed deeply and fell deep into thought as I sniffed the dead air. I knew I'd think of something... 


End file.
